We have identified and characterized in rabbit erythrocytes a protein activator of 105,000 daltons for adenylate cyclase of Bordetella pertussis. The protein is heat stable, does not activate by proteolysis and exhibits a lag period of 3-4 minutes for activation which is then only slowly reversible.